


Boots

by inbarati



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati





	Boots

When Xander came home from work, Spike was in the shower. Damn it. You would think Spike liked the smell of sweaty human, the way he hogged the shower. Grumbling, Xander shrugged off his sweaty tee and flung it at the door. Then he kicked off his boots and socks, and flopped down on the couch. Spike had left boot blacking, a brush and a cloth on the table, and boots on the floor beside it. Strangely considerate of him. Xander fingered the worn leather of Spike's boots. They were probably older than Xander.

"Like 'em, yeah?" Spike came out of the bathroom, a towel draped over his shoulder. He wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

To cover for his flaming cheeks, Xander affected annoyance. "Don't suppose you left any hot water, not-so-big Bad?"

The smile on Spike's face was incandescent. "I'm plenty big enough for you, aren't I?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm going to shower." Xander headed for the bathroom, only to find a nude vampire between himself and the door. "Spike, get out of my way."

"Kinda like the way you smell, when you've been working hard, pet." Spike sniffed. "Like the way you smell when you've been thinkin' about me in ways you think you shouldn't, too."

Xander went from just hard enough to be embarrassed to embarrassingly hard in half a second. "Gah! Nuh! Bwuh," he tried to deny as Spike stepped closer. "I was just thinking your boots needed work, is all."

"Ever shined a pair of boots, Xanderrrr?" Spike practically purred, and Xander wondered frantically when exactly it was he'd stepped into an alternate dimension, and if Willow and Buffy would get him out with his virtue intact. Unable to speak, he just nodded.

Spike brushed past Xander very slowly, and slid his feet into his boots. He nodded towards the table. "You good enough to take care of my boots, then?"

Xander knew he should head for the bathroom and lock the door until both of them came to their senses. Or Buffy and Willow figured out how to get him out of this alternate dimension. Something. Anything but what he did, which was to slowly nod.

Spike smiled again, this time slightly more evilly. "Show me," was all he said.

Xander walked over to Spike. Again, he had no earthly idea why. He searched Spike's face for mockery, or something less definable. He found only a little honest amusement, and heat. His cock throbbed a little at that, and he dropped to his knees in front of Spike, with their eyes still locked. He pulled one of Spike's feet onto his thigh, and removed the laces from the boot. Breaking away from Spike's gaze, he brushed on the polish, knowing even as he did it that the smell would make him hard every time he encountered it from now until he died. Heel to toe to heel, the soldier in his head reminded him. He tapped Spike's other leg, prompting him to switch, and repeated the process on the other boot. Switching feet again, Xander took the cloth and buffed the first boot to a dull shine, then the other. When he was done, he closed the polish without looking up. If he looked up, he'd make some sort of embarrassingly pleading noise, and Spike would laugh at him. He kept his head down.

"My boots haven't been shined like this in a long time," Spike gave oblique praise, causing Xander to look up, anyway.

His breath hitched. Not only was Spike every bit as hard as Xander was, he was looking at Xander like Xander looked at Twinkies. A moan escaped him, ending in an uncertain whimper.

Spike lifted Xander's chin until he stood. "Off," he commanded, tugging on Xander's belt loops. He licked the side of Xander's neck, as he fumbled with the button on his jeans. "Mmmm… Salty."

"My hands get very stupid when you do that. Could you stop for a second?" Xander panted, but Spike just laughed and did it again. Xander groaned. Spike slapped his hands away and undid Xander's jeans, which puddled at his feet. Xander kicked them under the table.

Spike stepped back for a moment, eyeing Xander's naked body hungrily. "Construction looks bloody good on you, pet."

"Yeah, well, you're not bad, for a walking corpse, yourself," Xander grinned, and stepped close to Spike again.

Spike took Xander's face in his hands, as if it were something precious, and kissed him, slow and wet, and dirty. When he pulled back, they were both breathing heavily.

Xander tentatively took Spike's cock in his hand, running a thumb over the wet head. Spike stilled as Xander explored, but the occasional muscle twitch showed that he was feeling what Xander was doing. Locking eyes again, Xander knelt, and licked a long, wet, stripe along the underside of Spike's cock.

Spike's head dropped back, and he groaned, "So good, pet."

It took Xander a few minutes to get a rhythm going where he wouldn't choke. Spike was bigger than his slim body implied, and Xander's jaw started to ache pretty quickly. Spike's booted foot found the spot behind his balls and pressed. Xander's moan made Spike's hips twitch, so Xander kept it up, riding Spike's boot, sucking and moaning until Spike's hands were twisted in his hair and he was coming, they both were.

***  
Two Days Later:

"Xander, you can't leave, we need help with research."

"Sorry, Wil, got work tomorrow, early."

"But Xander…"

Xander was about to give in when Spike put his booted feet up on the table. "I'll walk you home, if you're going."

"Yeah. Sorry Willow, gotta go." Xander fled.

"What is up with those two?" Buffy put her hands on her hips.

"Goddess only knows," Willow replied, opening another book.


End file.
